Keigo Asano/Image Gallery
Keigo Anime Images Profile Images Ep2KeigoProfile.png|Keigo Asano. Ep122KeigoProfile.png|Keigo. Ep11KeigoProfile.png|Keigo. Ep343KeigoProfile2.png|Keigo seventeen months later. Agent of the Shinigami arc Ep2IchigoWithMizuiroKeigo.png|Ichigo Kurosaki, Mizuiro Kojima and Keigo Ep2RukiaJoinsClass.png|Ichigo panics upon seeing Rukia Kuchiki in his class while his friends watch. Ep4KeigoCongratsIchigo.png|Keigo congratulates Ichigo for having lunch with Rukia. Ep4SadoFeedsBird.png|Keigo, Mizuiro, and Sado with Yūichi Shibata. Ep6IchigoFriendsLookUp.png|Ichigo, Mizuiro and Keigo. Ep6RukiaDragsIchigo.png|Keigo and Mizuiro watch as Rukia drags Ichigo away. Ep10FriendsBwahaha.png|Don Kanonji pose Ep10SadoFriendsAtShow.png|Sado with friends at the show. Ep10KeigoBeatIt.png|Ichigo tells Keigo to beat it. Ep11RukiaCriesDramatically.png|Kagine holds Keigo Ep11KeigoCriesToIchigo.png|Keigo cries to Ichigo. Ep18IchigoHitsKeigo.png|Ichigo finds the watermelon. Ep11PrincipalsOffice.png|Keigo and his friends are called to the principal's office. Ep11KagineBeratesKeigo.png|Kagine berates Keigo for his ignorance. Ep11IchigoFriendsFlee.png|Keigo and his friends flee from Kagine. Ep11FriendsPonderRelationship.png|Keigo and his friends ponder the nature of Ichigo and Rukia's relationship. Ep11KeigoCriesToIchigo.png|Keigo is upset by Ichigo's high test score. Ep11IchigoCutsHeadband.png|Ichigo cuts Keigo's headband off his head. Ep11KeigoMizuiroUpset.png|Keigo and Mizuiro are upset with Ichigo and Sado. Ep11RukiaPullsIchigo.png|Rukia pulls Ichigo away, to Keigo's confusion. Ep15KeigoTeasesIchigo.png|Keigo teases Ichigo for watching Orihime. Ep15KeigoMizuiroDiscuss.png|Keigo and Mizuiro discuss Uryū's strange behavior. Ep15IchigoInvitesUryu.png|Ichigo invites Uryū to eat lunch with him, to Keigo's chagrin. Ep15IchigoIgnoresKeigo.png|Ichigo ignores Keigo as he tells a story. Ep18MizuiroLetsKeigoDown.png|Mizuiro reveals his holiday plans to Keigo. Ep18KeigoEnragedMizuiro.png|Keigo is enraged by Mizuiro's luck with women. Ep20IchigoFriendsFamilyGather.png|Keigo and the rest of Ichigo's friends and family gather to watch the fireworks. Ep20FriendsFamilyRun.png|The group goes to watch the fireworks. Arrancar arc Ep115MizuiroKeigoFormalTone.png|Mizuiro unnerves Keigo with his formal tone. Ep117ZennosukeRunsForBattle.png|Zennosuke Kurumadani passes Keigo as he runs for the invasion. Ep117IkkakuAsksKeigo.png|Ikkaku Madarame convinces Keigo to allow him to stay at his home. Ep118KeigoYumichikaDiscuss.png|Keigo and Yumichika discuss Ikkaku's fight with Edrad Liones. Ep121KeigoBringsIkkakuYumichika.png|Keigo brings Ikkaku and Yumichika to his house. Ep142KeigoRestrainsTatsuki.png|Keigo restraining Tatsuki. Ep143Humans.png|Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro prepare to follow Ichigo into the Urahara Shop. Ep143KeigoMizuiroWatch.png|Watching Ichigo leave for Hueco Mundo. Fake Karakura Town arc Ep214KeigoRaizerSpeed.png|Karakura Raizer Speed running away. Ep229IkkakuAsksKeigo.png|Ikkaku asks Keigo what's wrong. Ep227KeigoMizuiroLearn.png|Keigo and Mizuiro learn Ichigo and Sado will be attending school with them. Ep227IchigoSadoAttack.png|Keigo meets Ichigo and Yasutora Sado for the first time. Ep302KeigoTatsukiCarryClassmates.png|Keigo carries Michiru Ogawa. Ep302KeigoFleesFromAizen.png|Keigo runs away from Aizen with Michiru on his back Ep306KeigoWithZanpakuto.png|Keigo with Zennosuke's Zanpakutō. Ep307KeigoWithZanpakuto.png|Keigo with Zennosuke's sword, ready to confront Aizen. Kojima throws gas canister.png|Keigo watches Mizuiro throw a gas canister at Aizen. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Ep343IchigoKeigoGrapple.png|Ichigo grapples with Keigo. Ep343KeigoIchigo.png|Keigo discusses Rukia with Ichigo. Ep343KeigoFollowsIchigo.png|Keigo follows Ichigo of the roof. Ep343ThiefPassesIchigo.png|A thief shoves passed Keigo. Keigo and Mizuiro wait.png|Keigo and Mizuiro talking while waiting for Ichigo. The group with traces of Reiatsu.png|Keigo, Mizuiro, and Tatsuki with traces of strong Reiatsu. 358Uryu encounters.png|Keigo and Mizuiro run into Uryū. Tatsuki helps Tsukishima.png|Tatsuki checks on Tsukishima. Ep362SafeVictims.png|Tsukishima's other victims. Bount arc (anime only) Episode82BittoKeigo.png|Keigo is stung by a Bitto. Ep82KeigoHurt.png|Keigo is hurt. Episode85KiraOffersIchigoSupport.png|Ichigo carries an injured Keigo. Beast Swords arc (anime only) 257Ichigo_asks.png|Ichigo asks Keigo if he is dead. Keigo Manga Images Profile Images 7Keigo profile.png|Keigo Asano. 8Keigo profile.png|Keigo. 28Keigo profile.png|Keigo. 34Keigo profile.png|Keigo. Agent of the Shinigami arc 7Ichigo and Keigo meet.png|Keigo and Ichigo Kurosaki meet Yūichi Shibata. 8Cover.png|Keigo and his friends on the color cover of Chapter 8. 13Cover.png|Keigo and his friends on the color cover spread of Chapter 13. 13Mizuiro notes.png|Mizuiro notes that Sado's parakeet has lost a lot of its vocabulary. 15Keigo berates.png|Keigo berates Mizuiro for making fun of him. 15Tatsuki intimidates.png|Tatsuki intimidates Keigo. 27Cover.png|Keigo, Mizuiro, Sado and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 27. 27Keigo and Mizuiro perform.png|Keigo and Mizuiro perform Don Kanonji's pose and laugh in front of Ichigo. 28Cover.png|Keigo and Mizuiro on the cover of Chapter 28. 28Keigo is left.png|Keigo is left defeated by Mizuiro. 29Keigo begs.png|Keigo begs Sado to not get involved. 33Cover.png|Keigo and his friends on the cover of Chapter 33. 33Students are summoned.png|Keigo and his friends are summoned to the principal's office. 33Rukia distracts.png|Rukia distracts Kagine while Keigo and the others escape. 33Students discuss.png|Keigo and his friends discuss Rukia's involvement in their escape. 34Keigo despairs.png|Keigo despairs over his low test score. 34Ichigo cuts.png|Ichigo cuts Keigo's headband off. 35Keigo and Mizuiro are shocked.png|Keigo and Mizuiro are shocked by Ichigo's high test score. 51Cover.png|Keigo and every other character in the series on the cover of Chapter 51. 51Keigo and Mizuiro discuss.png|Keigo discusses Uryū Ishida's strange behavior with Mizuiro. 51Friends eat.png|Keigo eats lunch with Mizuiro, Ichigo, and Uryū. 58Ichigo hits.png|Ichigo hits Keigo while playing suikawari. 58Keigo yells.png|Keigo yells at Mizuiro over his luck with women. 68Ichigo kicks.png|Ichigo kicks Keigo in the face. 68Keigo throws.png|Keigo throws salt at a tanned Mizuiro. 68Tatsuki explains.png|Keigo and Mizuiro are shocked to learn of Tatsuki's final opponent at her tournament. 68Friends walk.png|Keigo and his friends walk to a place to watch the fireworks from. 68Friends and family run.png|Ichigo's friends and family run off to watch the fireworks. Soul Society arc 150Cover.png|Keigo and his friends on the cover of Chapter 150. Arrancar arc 213Keigo_brings.png|Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa are brought to Keigo Asano's house. 227Cover.png|Keigo and Mizuho on the cover of Chapter 227. Fake Karakura Town arc 412Keigo emerges.png|Keigo holds Zennosuke's Zanpakutō. 413Cover.png|Keigo, Tatsuki, Chizuru, Mizuiro, Rangiku, Gin, and Aizen on the cover of Chapter 413. 414Cover.png|Keigo, Mizuiro, Don Kanonji, Chizuru, Tatsuki, and Zennosuke on the cover of Chapter 414. 417Cover.png|Keigo, Don Kanonji, Tatsuki, Rangiku, Gin, Aizen, and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 417. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc 425Keigo and Mizuiro talk.png|Mizuiro and Keigo talk while waiting for Ichigo. 453Ichigo flees.png|Keigo calls after Ichigo as he flees. Thousand-Year Blood War arc 546Keigo confronts.png|Keigo confronts Shunsui Kyōraku over the possibility of Ichigo being unable to return to the Human World. 546Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro are given.png|Keigo and his friends are given Soul Tickets by Shunsui. 686Color pages 2-3.png|Colour spread from the final capter. Keigo Movie Images The Hell Verse THVKeigoShocked.png|Keigo is shocked by Ichigo Kurosaki's lack of attention to him. Bleach (2018) LAKeigoTeasesIchigo.png|Keigo teases Ichigo Kurosaki over his relationship with Rukia Kuchiki. LAIchigoAppears.png|Ichigo appears to disprove Keigo's claim of him being dead. LAStudentsTakeNotice.png|Keigo and the other students notice the commotion outside. Category:Images